Known in the art is a sanitary napkin provided with a liquid permeable skin contact side sheet, a liquid impermeable and moisture permeable non-skin contact side sheet, and an absorbent body which is arranged between these skin contact side sheet and non-skin contact side sheet. The sanitary napkin is provided with a main body which includes the absorbent body, which main body includes a front region, a rear region, and an intermediate region between these front region and rear region, and with a pair of wings for fastening the napkin to clothing, the wings being provided adjoining the intermediate region of the main body and being bent and superposed over the intermediate region when worn (see PLT 1). In this napkin, the napkin is reliably fastened to the clothing by the wings. Further, by using the moisture-permeable non-skin contact side sheet, dampness is suppressed.